


Run to the End of the World

by Classic_Cowboy



Category: Macross - All Media Types, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Robotech The Macross Saga
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, Drama & Romance, End of the World, F/M, Fighter Pilots, Gen, Giant Robots, Love Triangles, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Post-The End of Evangelion, Science Fiction, War, get in the robot Shinji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_Cowboy/pseuds/Classic_Cowboy
Summary: years ago the rebuilt alien space fortress the SDF-1 Macross disappeared without a trace, and with it the inhabitants of Macross Island and the popstar Lynn Minmay. Now, months after the Third Impact has left Shinji Ikari and the Injured Asuka Soryu stranded alone in the world, the Macross returns, and with it both a great danger and a great hope for the future... The End was only the Beginning...
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Lynn Minmay, Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley, Lisa Hayes/Rick Hunter, Miriya Parina Sterling/Max Sterling, Rick Hunter/Lynn Minmay, Roy Fokker/Claudia Grant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Robotech is owned by Harmony Gold 
> 
> Neon Genesis Evangelion is owned by Gainax

_July 1999, Macross Island…_

World War III had not lasted as long as the world expected. 

A gigantic heavily damaged alien space craft crashing on South Atalia Islands did much to bring the world together at fear of a much greater threat out there. 

The alien space craft was quickly repaired and restored using current technology as well as reverse engineering the ship’s Robotech Reflex systems. Translating as best as mankind could, they determined the Super Dimensional Fortress would be called the SDF-1 Macross. The ship was 1210 meters long, 496 meters wide, and was 312 meters tall. And weighed 18,000,000 tons. 

Placed under the command of Captain Henry J. Gloval, the earth’s largest warship would be finally able to take off to the skies and seek out the where she came from. Stationed to the mighty ship was the legendary UN fighter group Skull Squadron, under the command of Commander Roy Fokker, they were ready to go, and all now called Macross Island and the world was celebrating her launch. 

A massive celebration was happening around the massive ship as a helicopter with the letter GEHIRN printed on the side of it approached the helipad attached to the central command tower of the Macross. Once landed a single tall Japanese man in a suit with glasses exited and helped a slightly shorter Japanese woman off the chopper. She had short dark hair and piercing eyes as she glanced around the fortress. 

“You seem thoughtful,” The man said as they approached the entrance. 

“The Reflex technology could help advance the project,” she said, “Just already thinking of how it could work with the EVA technology.” 

An African American woman in the ship uniform stood waiting for them. “Doctor Ikari, Mr. Ikari,” the woman greeted, “I’m Lt. Commander Claudia Grant. I’ll be seeing you to the bridge. Captain Gloval is waiting.” 

“Thank you Lt. Commander,” the man replied, and Claudia turned and led them into the airlock door. The airlock led to an interior corridor, and she led them toward a large elevator. Once inside, they rode in silence, before exiting to the command bridge. “Right this way, ma’am, sir,” Claudia said, motioning inside the bridge. She led them to a tall man in a blue uniform jacket and captain’s hat who was seated in the center of the bridge, speaking to a young woman in her late 20’s with long brown hair and slim build. “Captain, Dr. Yui Ikari and her husband Gendo Ikari as expected, sir.” 

“Thank you, Claudia, please return to your station,” Captain Gloval replied, and the two saluted each other and she turned to take her position on the bridge. 

“Hello, Dr. Ikari, this is my First Officer, Lt. Commander Lisa Hayes,” Captain Gloval introduced.

“It’s a pleasure, ma’am,” Lisa replied. 

“Are you going to introduce me, Henry?” Mr. Ikari replied, “My name is Gendo Ikari.” 

“So what can we do for you today, Doctor?” Captain Gloval ignored her husband. 

“I will not be disrespected,” Gendo gritted his teeth. 

“To be disrespected, Rokubungi,” Gloval finally turned to him, “One must first be worthy of respect.” 

Gendo puffed up but Yui Ikari spoke up. “We just wanted to take notes and examine the ship’s Reflex technology.

“Ah, what our engineers have dubbed its Robotechnology. Or Robotech for short,” Gloval stated. “I must ask the purpose?” 

“We are working on a special defense project, the technology used for the modular Valkyrie fighters could be very useful for our Evangelions.” Yui explained. 

“Ah I see,” Gloval took a his pipe in his mouth, when the youngest member of the bridge crew, a young woman with long hair turned and glared, “Relax, Sammy, I’m just holding it…” Gloval held up a hand, and the girl huffed before turning back to her station. “We still don’t fully understand it ourselves, to be completely honest. And we limit how much human and alien technology we mix, and who does the mixing.” 

“I understand,” Yui replied with strain in her voice. 

“But I am willing to give you a tour and let you examine what notes we have,” Gloval continued, “Defense of the Earth will be very prevalent in the coming months and years I believe.” 

Before they could leave the bridge alarms started to sound. “Captain!” Lisa called from her station. 

Gloval, Gendo and Yui turned to see the front of the Macross transform into two twin pillars. Electricity began to bounce between the two like lightning as the they began to glow white hot. “The Macross Cannon is preparing to fire!” 

“Shut it off!” Gloval ordered, but the bridge crew was helpless as it continued to charge. 

“No good, Captain, we have no control!” Claudia replied. 

“What’s the target?” Gloval asked standing between Lisa and Claudia. 

“Scanning… oh my God…” Lisa gasped. 

“Put it on main screen,” Gloval glanced up at the main monitor at the front of the bridge, and it came on to reveal three massive green space crafts just between the Earth and the Moon. 

All eyes were on the screen as a massive blast of energy erupted from the twin pillars at the front of the ship. It cut through the landscape before curving upward, and on the monitor they could see the beam atomize the three scout ships. 

“It was a boobytrap…” Gloval said after a moment of silence. “Whatever those ships were, they belonged to an unfriendly to whomever held this ship before us…” 

“More’s coming, Captain!” another crewman shouted. And the captain looked up to see more spacecraft incoming. 

“I apologize, Dr Ikari, but I’m going to ask you and your husband to leave.” Gloval stated, to Yui and Gendo, before turning back to Lisa, “Get Commander Fokker to get Skull Squadron in the air. Claudia, begin bringing the Reflex Fold system online. Bring all defenses online and Battloids ready. All hands battle stations. 

Yui and Gendo rushed back to their chopper and took to the sky, heading back toward the mainland as the battle began. 

Yui and Gendo watched worriedly as explosions filled the cloudy sky with smoke. Then to their surprise the Macross broke through the clouds, its massive thrusters releasing blinding light and flames as it rocketed toward the sky escorted by the Skull Squadron Valkyries. 

It a translucent bubble began to develop around the ship and to the couple’s surprise, it continued to spread till the ship, the enemies, and even the island itself disappeared in a flash of light. 

“What happened??” Gendo asked. 

“Guarantee it’s something we won’t be allowed to talk about…” Yui stated, “More reason we have to get the Evangelions online…”

Many governments wondered how they would cover up the disappearance of the Macross and the alien invasion that left in pursuit of the disappeared battle fortress. Second Impact was a convenient disaster… 

**NEON GENESIS EVANGELION/ROBOTECH**  
**RUN TO THE END OF THE WORLD**

_Ruins of Japan, Several years and two Impacts later…_

“Every now and then, I hear you calling out to me  
You say, "won't you come here?"  
When I'm my weakest, and feel nothing can rescue me  
Every now and then, a glimpse of someone's silhouette  
One I'll never forget

So I close my eyes, and I wait for you to appear  
Till yesterday, I was drowning in tears in my heart  
But now that rain is gone

Do you still remember that time,  
When my eyes first met yours - and yours mine?  
Do you still remember that time,  
When you held my hand for the first time?  
That was when I knew you're the one  
And the start of something new had begun  
I LOVE YOU SO

Now, finally – I am not alone  
Now that you're here – here with me”

Shinji Ikari sighed as he stopped his SDAT again as he walked through the ruins of the city with a basket of supplies he had scavenged. 

He entered what was left of their old apartment building and made it up to where he had left Asuka. “I’m back,” He said as he entered their old apartment. He placed the supplies on the kitchen table and went into her room and found her laying on the bed where he had left her. He checked the bandage on her arm and eye and made sure they were still clean. It had been months since Third Impact. And two weeks since Asuka developed her fever. “Asuka, Asuka I need you to wake up,” He said and her good eye weakly shuttered open. “I’m sorry.” 

“Stop… apologizing… idiot…” She hoarsely whispered. 

“Sorry…” Shinji mumbled holding out an ibuprofen and a bottled water. “Be… be easy with the water. We’re running out, and I haven’t been able to find more yet…” Shinji said as she took her medicine. 

“Thanks…” She said as she laid back. 

It didn’t take her long to fall back to sleep, while Shinji just sat at her side feeling guilty. It was all his fault. All of this. And if she died it would be yet another life among the millions that was on his head and conscience.

It would serve him right to never die at all, but to watch her die then live the rest of his life alone. He knew better than to voice these thoughts though. Even in her weakened feverous state, she’d already slapped him once for saying it. She reminded him that it was his father that caused this. It was on him. But it didn’t convince him. He should have stopped him somehow. 

But it was pointless to even think of that. Nothing he could do to change things now. This was his penance.

He blinked when he heard what sounded like a soft roar. One that gradually got louder and louder. He got up from Asuka’s bed and walked to the window and opened the blinds. His eyes widened when he saw three jets flying that way. He quickly climbed out the window to the small balcony and started waving. “HEY!!! WE’RE HERE!! WE’RE HERE!!! HELP!!!” 

Then to his amazement the lead jet, which was mostly white with redstripes and a skull and crossbones emblem as well as a circle with an odd diamond-like shape broke formation. 

To Shinji’s amazement the rear engines of the jet folded down like a pair of chicken legs and the rear wings folded forward on the jet’s back making a smaller set of thrusters. The transformed fighter moved to hover beside the ruined apartment complex and the pilot and Shinji made eye contact. 

The pilot smiled at him and gave him a small wave before he pressed a button in the cockpit to open a communication channel. “Vermillion Leader to Macross, come in, Macross,” The pilot spoke. 

“Macross here, Vermillion Leader,” Commander Lisa Hayes’ voice responded, “What have you found, Rick?” 

“I’ve found survivors, repeat, I’ve found survivors!” 

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 1: Another Unfamiliar Ceiling

**Chapter 1: Another Unfamiliar Ceiling**

Shinji Ikari slowly blinked open his eyes to see the sterile ceiling. It was so much like the NERV hospital room that he had come to become familiar with, but this one was different, unfamiliar. Circular lights instead of rectangular.

“Welcome back, sleeping beauty,” Shinji blinked more rapidly before turning his head to see a young man a few years older than him standing in the doorway. “We haven’t formally met, just gave you a little wave a couple days ago,” the brown-haired young man replied. “My name is Lt. Commander Rick Hunter. And you’re Shinji Ikari? I’m the pilot that found you and your girlfriend.”

“yeah that’s me… Huh? Oh… Asuka isn’t my girlfriend…” Shinji flushed slightly, remembering what happened before the end, and what he did in…whatever was instrumentality. He didn’t deserve her. He didn’t deserve anyone.

“Ah, well, Asuka says the same thing, but she keeps asking about you, when she’s awake anyway. So, wasn’t sure if it was just denial or something,” Rick shrugged. 

“Do you feel up to speaking with my Captain?” Rick asked after a moment. “He has questions on how Earth became like … it has…”

“Oh…” Shinji’s heart dropped, “I… I guess so…”

“Would you like to meet him and Lis… His second in command here, or in his ready room? The doctor said you should be rehydrated enough to leave if you like?” Rick asked.

“I guess we could do it where he’d like… I’m… I’m not a fan of hospital rooms…” Shinji said looking at the spartan room.

“We have that in common, Shinji.” Rick smiled, “I’ll tell Captain Gloval, and I’ll come back and get you when you’re ready. I brought you some clothes from Macross City, too.”

Thank you…” Shinji nodded.

Rick then noticed his SDAT player, and the familiar tape. “Is that Lynn Minmay?”

“Yeah… I … I really like her music,” Shinji nodded, curiously.

“Interesting,” Rick smiled oddly, “We’ll I gotta stop one more place before I report to the Cap. See you in a little bit, Shinji.”

Shinji watched him leave before looking back at the ship. “Macross City? Captain? Where am I? Where’s Asuka?”

-SDF-1-

Shinji stared at the sky, or the massive mechanical ceiling above the city buildings. He was so confused, even more so by the fact that no one seemed to notice or be bothered by the fact it was there. “This way, here’s my car.” Rick said, pointing to a beaten up older red car. “Since we’ve been traveling we haven’t had much ability to fic up or get newer ride,” he said, as he opened the passenger side door for Shinji. He got in the driver’s seat, and pressed a button, “Lt. Commander Hunter to Command.”

“Commander Hayes here,” a pretty brunette appeared on screen.

“Oh hey, Lisa,” Rick smiled, “Just wanted to pass it along to the Captain, I’m driving Shinji to the ready room.”

“Oh, good he’s awake, I’ll let… you’re what?” Lisa paused as she comprehended his words.

“I’m driving him to command,” Rick said, a hint of defiance raising in his voice as he tried not to look insulted.

“It’s no problem, Lt. Commander,” Lisa, looked away, likely to another screen, “I can send a driver to be there shortly.”

“I’ve got this, Commander,” Rick replied, narrowing his slightly.

“Do you at least have a work vehicle?” Lisa sighed.

“I’m in my car.” Rick frowned.

“Oh…” Lisa bit her lip awkwardly, “Do try to make it here on time… and alive. Command out.”

“Crazy old woman…” Rick muttered to himself, before trying to start the car, which audibly fought against the action.

“Girlfriend?” Shinji asked.

“Lisa Hayes?” Rick blinked, before laughing, “Commanding Officer and pain in my ass…” he shook his head as the car finally started, “we’d kill each other.”

“Hmn,” Shinji shrugged, and looked out the window as they started out of the parking lot.

“Asuka,” Shinji sighed, “She called me disgusting.”

“Tame compared to what Lisa has called me, Lynn is a little more Disney even when she’s mad though,” Rick shrugged.

“Lynn? Who’s that?” Shinji glanced.

“Oh, that’s my…” Rick blinked, as he stared forward. “My something. We’re something.”

“Well… that’s something, I guess…” Shinji tilted his head.

“Anyway,” Shinji coughed, looking up at the metal ceiling where the sky should be, “Where are we?”

“We’re inside the Macross, Shinji” Rick smiled, waving at someone he knew as they drove, “Welcome to Macross City, we built it to help normalize the lives of the people we rescued after our space fold accident.”

“What?” Shinji blinked.

\---SDF1---

Shinji timidly followed Rick into the command tower of what the pilot had described as the first and only Super Dimensional Fortress. “This way,” Rick said as they exited an elevator and made their way to a large room with a large central table and multiple monitors around the walls and above the table. “Captain,” Rick saluted as an older man in a crisp military uniform stood, and return. “I present Shinji Ikari.”

“H-Hello…” Shinji almost squeaked.

“Ikari…” the man narrowed his eyes slightly as he rubbed his chin, “Tell me, young man, what are the names of your parents?”

“Gendo and Yui Ikari, sir,” Shinji replied.

“I see, oh pardon my rudeness,” he said, “I’m Captain Henry Gloval, commanding officer of the Macross, this is my first officer, Commander Lisa Hayes, You’ve met Lt. Commander Rick Hunter, this is Commander Roy Fokker, commander of the Skull Squadron, Lt. Max Stirling, Claudia Grant, the Macross’ chief coms officer, and Dr. Emil Lang our Robotech expert.” Capt. Gloval introduced the table, “Pleasure to meet you, Shinji. Your mother was a good woman.”

“Yeah… my father … not so much,” Shinji sighed.

“To change the subject, can you give us any information on what caused the Earth to end up in this shape?” Gloval asked.

“Then we’re not changing the subject…” Shinji said as he sat down, “it was all my father… he and mom discovered something called instrumentality. When mom died, he became focused on using it to reunite with her. Things… went wrong.”

“Other… alien beings, Father called them Angels, were after something in the center of his fortress. Asuka, Rei and I were recruited to pilot Evangelions to fight them,” Shinji clinched his fists, “Another… Angel was housed inside the base, it’s how Father created the EVA Units. It was all a plot so he could destroy the Angels then make his own Instrumentality.”

He avoided eye contact when he finished, “It all ended… somehow Asuka and I were the only survivors… Maybe because of our connection to EVA…”

“The red ocean?” Dr Lang ask. 

“I don’t know how else to explain it,” Shinji shrugged, “That’s all that’s left of the human race.”

Captain Gloval looked to a static filled monitor, “Could these Angels be from the Zentraedi?”

“Don’t think so, sir,” the encoded but still obviously feminine voice responded, Shinji noted Max perked up. “Can’t rule out the Masters though.”

“Who’s that?” Shinji asked. “and Zen what?”

“The Zentraedi are the enemy that attacked us on Earth and chased us to Pluto and back again… as for her… We have a spy in the Zentraedi,” Rick replied, “she came over to the ship in an assassination attempt not long ago. She was… converted to our cause.” He said, glancing to Max who had a proud smirk on his face.

“Think you can find out if there is any information, my dear?” Gloval asked.

“I’ll do what I can.” She replied.

“Just don’t blow your cover and get yourself in trouble,” Max piped in.

“Stop. Worrying.” The voice replied with irritation, “I’m good, Max. now shut up.”

“Is there anything else you have to share about this, Mr. Ikari?” Gloval asked.

He bit his lip and avoided his eyes, “No sir, that’s about it.”

“I see…” Gloval nodded, “Then I’m sure you’d like to see your friend. Lt. Commander Hunter, please escort him to her.”

“Of course sir,” Rick saluted, and the two got up and left the room.

“Something the matter, Captain?” Lisa asked, noticing how intensely Gloval was staring at the boy leaving.

“He has his father’s tells,” Gloval said, putting his pipe in his mouth, “He knows more than he’s telling.”

\---SDF1---

Shinji timidly opened the door to the hospital room, “Asuka, how are you…” He was cut off by a bedpan to the face.

“WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, IDIOT?” Asuka Langley Sohryu screamed from the hospital bed, pointing at him with her good arm.

“I hope that wasn’t used…” Shinji rubbed his face, looking at the bedpan on the floor.

“And if it was?” Asuka crossed her arms and glared with her uncovered eye. “Answer the question.”

“Huh?” Shinji blinked.

“Mein Gott, try to keep up! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!” She snapped, “I didn’t hit you THAT hard…” She said, before unconsciously pulling her gown tighter closed around her.

“He was recovering, too,” Rick smiled in amusement as he walked in.

“Recovering,” She snorted, “Invincible Shinji doesn’t need that. He’s being lazy and looking for attention!” 

Before Shinji could retort, someone else entered the room.

“Rick, is this where you told me… Oh!” Shinji’s wide eyes traveled from the floor up. Ruby high heels led to long, not too thin legs to an almost too short skirt and matching top that showed the young woman’s near perfect hour glass figure, and long blue hair that flowed over her shoulders, her cute face revealed her Chinese nationality but Shinji was having a hard time escaping her big blue eyes and warm smile. It only took him a few moments for his mind to recognize the voice as the one he’s listened to on his SDAT, and the face that was on the long-lost covers of his tapes.

“Minmay…” Shinji gasped.

“You must be Shinji!” she squeaked, quickly rushing him with her arms threw open wide.

“Wha?” Asuka yelped as Lynn Minmay embraced Shinji and forced his face into her chest.

“Oh, I heard so much about you!” Minmay said, hugging Shinji tightly to her, “You’ve been through so much! You poor thing! What can I do for you? Name it, I’ll make it happen! Anything at all!”

“Can’t… breathe…” Shinji gasped from her bosom.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Minmay giggled letting him go. “Oh, Rick, you didn’t tell me he was handsome.” No one giving the seething Asuka any attention.

“And you are?” Asuka snapped.

“I can’t believe you’re here…” Shinji gapped at the pop singer, “I listen to your music all the time!”

“Music?” Asuka asked, turning her glare to Shinji.

“You like my music?!” Minmay beamed.

“Shinji?” Asuka’s glare bounced back and forth between the two.

“My Beautiful Place is one of my favorites,” Shinji smiled, “And I listen to Do You Remember Love every day!”

“Oh, I am so honored!” Minmay smiled brightly.

“I can play the Violin!” Asuka shouted, finally getting their attention.

“That’s cool…” Minmay said awkwardly. “Are you Shinji-kun’s girlfriend.”

“OF COURSE NOT!” Asuka smirked, sitting back with a toying smirk toward Shinji, “Not in a million years!”

“Good.” Minmay said simply, and Asuka’s glare turned back toward her.

Minmay turned her attention back to the awestruck Shinji and walked up to him. “Here, this is my number.” She said, placing a piece of paper in Shinji’s hand and moving in to kiss his cheek, then whispered in his ear. “Call me any time. For anything. Ok?”

“Ok,” Shinji’s voice cracked.

Minmay smiled at him, then moved to leave, stopping a moment by Rick. “Bye, Rick, talk to you later.”

Rick nodded awkwardly, before glancing around the room as she left. “What just happened?” Rick and Shinji asked at the same time. 

“bunch of _Kuhscheiße,_ ” Asuka snapped, rolling over in bed to put her back to Shinji, “Go away. I need to sleep.”

“You should be released in a day or two, Asuka,” Rick said, “Shinji, the captain has a two-bedroom apartment set up for you both, but if you’d rather have places of your own. It’s up to you two.”

Before Shinji could answer, Asuka piped in without turning toward him, “We’ll share the place,” she said, “someone has to keep Invincible Shinji in line.”

“ok… I guess.” Rick said awkwardly, “I’ll take you by and you can start getting things sit up, Shinji.”

“Uh … sounds good,” Shinji smiled and nodded, “I’ll talk to you later, Asuka.”

“Whatever…” She mumbled as Rick and Shinji left.

\---SDF1---

“Welcome home, Shinji,” Shinji blinked when he heard Misato’s voice as he entered the apartment.

“What?” He turned quickly.

“I said, welcome home, Shinji,” Rick said, not noticing his new friend’s expression. “Two bedrooms upstairs, joint bathroom and shower, half bath downstairs with living area and kitchen. Not the biggest but I think it’ll be homey for you two.”

“I like it, thank you…” Shinji said softly.

“Something wrong?” Rick asked.

“Are you all going to make us fight…” Shinji asked, “Are you going to make me fight?”

“Shinji,” Rick said, with a soft smile, “Anyone is welcome to join the military. With your and Asuka’s history, from what you and she has said, would be a welcome addition. But you’re not going to be forced to do anything.” Rick moved to the fridge and pulled out two canned drinks.

“And from what I’ve gathered, you’ve had enough battles to last a lifetime.” He said, handing Shinji one, “Take time, heal. Then decide what you WANT to do. We got enough people fighting, Shinji. You can rest if you want to.”

Rick took a swig of the soda, “Shinji Ikari, your war is over. Do whatever you want to do. Join the military and take up another battle or don’t. Date a popstar, date an angry redhead, or do like Roy would say and date them both. But that might be more dangerous than the military…”

That got a laugh from Shinji. “Ha, he can laugh!” Rick smiled.

“I haven’t in a while,” Shinji smiled, taking a sip of soda, “It… felt good.”

The two sat and drank sodas and talked for hours. Talked about everything from the military, to Evas, to flying, to Asuka, Lisa, Minmay, friends who were gone. And through it all. Shinji felt something as unfamiliar as the ceilings.

Peace.

If only it would have lasted…

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 2: The Beast Returns

**Chapter 2: The Beast Returns**

Shinji slowly opened his eyes to find himself staring at a familiar ceiling. He blinked as he realized he could hear something dripping. He slowly sat up and found himself in the old NERV medical bay. But something was wrong. The walls, ceiling, floor and furniture, including the bed, was covered in LCL.

He sat up and looked around in fear and confusion when the door slowly slid open. A pale, pained-looking Misato Katsuragi leaned against the door frame, holding her bleeding side. “M-Misato?”

“Welcome home, Shinji…” She smiled.

Before he could do or say anything a massive wave of LCL rushed behind her into the room, sweeping him off the bed.

He suddenly found himself in the NERV command center. Misato stood in the center staring at a monitor with the old crew at their stations frantically. But it was the same as the hospital room, everything was covered in LCL, and all the monitors were dead. All but the main one, which displayed an image of the _SDF-1 Macross_ hovering in the air.

“What’s going on? I don’t understand…” Shinji asked, but they all ignored him. “Misato?”

She spun to him quickly, and with a bloodied hand, gripped his collar. “Shinji!” She shouted in his face, “FIGHT!” She screamed, and with inhuman strength threw him backwards through the door. Into the EVA holding bay.

He pulled himself off the LCL covered floor to see Unit 01 staring down at him. “Shinji …” a soft voice spoke behind him and he found a long tunnel. He unconsciously followed it into the massive hall that seemed like an odd mix of stone and steel, with odd alien symbols glowing along the walls. At the end was a bright light with a nude Rei Ayanami standing with her back to him.

He slowly approached, but had trouble seeing due to the bright light. “Rei, what is this?”

“Your desire is to save everyone, is it not, Shinji?” Rei asked, staring into the blinding light.

“I…” Shinji was at a loss for words.

“The way to save everyone…” Rei said, looking back at him, “Is hidden deep within.”

Shinji sat up gasping for breath in his apartment bedroom. “What was that?” Shinji breathed.

He looked at the phone that Rick had left him. He blinked when he saw that there was a message from Minmay. “Hey, gonna be doing a performance this afternoon. Be sure to tune in. XOXO”

Shinji smiled and made his way to the kitchen and poured himself some juice. He took a sip before going to the window to look over Macross City. He looked at the time and saw that it wasn’t long for Minmay’s performance. He could get used to this, he thought to himself. A moment later a blinding flash erupted in the air near the corner of the metal ceiling.

\---SDF1---

Asuka glanced up when her hospital door opened. “Commander Hayes,” she grunted a welcome.

“Something have you in a foul mood?” Lisa asked, walking in and sitting in the chair by the bed. “Thought you’d be happier knowing you’re getting out of here tomorrow.”

“That’s great actually,” Asuka nodded.

“Then what is it?” Lisa gave a little smile.

“Minmay is going to be singing in a little while,” Asuka crossed her arms.

“And … she’ll be on every single channel…” Lisa continued, bristling slightly.

“Not a fan either?” Asuka asked.

“Hunter thinks she hung the stars and moon,” Lisa gave a little glare to nothing in particular. “Not that I care.”

“So does Shinji,” Asuka grunted in agreement. The two young women gave each other a look that seemed to bring a mutual understanding and comradery.

“How is she not old enough to be his mother anyway?” Asuka asked.

“Apparently our space fold accident did more than just transported us to the far end of the galaxy but also through time. What was years here on earth, was moments for us. If our timing is correct, it is how we avoided being effected by the Impacts on Earth.” Lisa explained as best she could.

“Away from the airhead that’s caught both of our irritation,” Lisa waved a hand, “What’s your plans for the future?” 

“I honestly was expecting to be dead by now, so haven’t really worked much out,” Asuka replied.

“From what I understand you were ranked in the European Air Force?” Lisa asked glancing up.

“Yeah, Captain,” Asuka said, “Why?” 

“That’s equivalent rank to Lt. Commander in UN Spacy’s RDF,” Lisa replied, “Would you be interested in commission?”

“You’re offering me a spot?” Asuka blinked.

“Only if you wanted,” Lisa replied, “It’s your decision. But you have the opportunity to serve as an officer. We’d have to test you and see where you’d fit in the best. But we can cross that bridge later if you want to. Just wanted to put it on the table for you to think about.”

“What about Shinji?” Asuka asked, and she wasn’t even sure why.

“He piloted an EVA unit sure, but he never had any formal military training, from what you and he has said, his father had reason to keep him like that… so should he want to join up, he’d have to go through basic.” Lisa nodded, “But that’s his decision to make.”

“He’s … been through a lot,” Asuka said, glancing away, “Some things… he brought on himself… and others … were forced on him.”

“You two have been through a lot,” Lisa commented.

“Yeah, and… thanks to Instrumentality, there’s no real secrets between us,” She gave a little snort, “Better or worse.”

Before the conversation could continue, a Zentraedi battle pod came through the wall, before being pulled back and slammed to the ground by a Spartan Destroid.

\---SDF1---

Shinji stood on the street as the people ran toward bunkers, almost systematically. Like the giant robotic monstrosities bursting through the hole in the side of the wherever they are wasn’t anything new.

Meanwhile in a totally different area of the ship, Lynn Minmay stepped out on stage, with the spot light falling on her as her music began to play. She closed her eyes as she choked her microphone, and began to [sing](https://youtu.be/4Q46xYqUwZQ). “Legends never die… When the world is calling you… Can you hear them screaming out your name?”

Shinji shielded his face as an explosion hit not far. He started to run for the shelter when he heard Misato’s voice. “Why, Shinji?”

_Legends never die…  
They become a part of you…  
  
_He stood still, staring at the street. “Exactly why did you come here?” 

A Spartan Destroyed took a hard hit and collapsed, the impact sending him to his knees.

_Every time you reach for greatness… Legends never die…  
  
_He slowly turned and glanced as the pilot stumbled out badly injured, before falling. His helmet rolling toward him. “You mustn’t run away…”

Shinji picked up the helmet, staring at the reflection in the eye covers.

_They never lose hope when everything’s cold  
and the fighting’s near. _

“You must confront your father,” Shinji slowly climbed to his feet, and turned toward the Destroid. “And you must confront yourself.” He gritted his teeth and told himself. “Get in the damn robot, Shinji.”

Shinji made a break for the Destroid, running through the fire.

_It’s deep in their bones, they’ll run into smoke_

_When the fire is fierce_

Shinji put on the helmet and slide into the cockpit and gripped the controls as the helmet’s mental Robotech controls synced with the machine. “It’s… like an Eva…”

_Oh, Pick yourself up, cause…_

The Spartan fist slammed through the nearest Battlepod.

_Legends never die!_

With the fist still through the Battlepod and pilot, the Spartan turned and opened fire on another attacking Pod, shredding it.

Ritsuko and the NERV scientists and techs all had a theory on ‘the Beast’. The universal thought was the beast was completely a part of Unit 01. Shinji simply lost all control when it awoke.

_They’re written down in eternity…_

_But you don’t see the price it costs…_

_Scars collected all their lives._

The nearly glowing eyes and animalistic smile on Shinji’s face as he attacked the enemy proved the theory was false.

He grabbed one by the leg, and ripped it off, forcing it through the cockpit. His roars could be heard through the armored cockpit plating.

_When everything’s lost, they pick up their hearts and avenge defeat_

He narrowed his eyes when he saw some approaching the hospital. “No…” He growled, pushing the mech into a run.

“You seeing this Roy?” Rick said from his Veritech as he flew over the battlefield. “I didn’t know a Spartan could move that way…”

“They’re not supposed to move that way…” Roy noted from Skull One, firing on an enemy.

Shinji gasped when a pod attacked him from behind.

_Before it all starts, they suffer through harm just to touch a dream…  
  
_

He clutched the Spartan’s fists together and slammed the attacking pod with a swing that sent it flying backwards toward the hospital.

_Legends never die…_

_When the world is calling out your name…_

Shinji grabbed the Pod, and pulled it free from the damaged wall of the hospital. And he could see Lisa and Asuka, and took a moment to be glad they were all right. But he pushed it down. He had something to do.

_Begging you to fight…  
  
_He grabbed the Pod in both hands.

_Pick yourself up once more_

_Oh pick yourself up, cause…_

The Zentraedi were bred to know no emotion.

_Legends never die!  
When the world is calling you  
Can you hear them screaming out your name?  
  
_But as this damaged mech ripped open the cockpit before him, he knew fear.

_Legends never die!_

_The become a part of you_

_Every time you bleed for reaching greatness…_

The Zentraedi pilot screamed at first as the Spartan pummeled the trapped giant with his fists, but the screaming stopped replaced with a wet splat as its white fist became purple with the alien blood.

Lisa and Asuka stood dumbfounded as the support mech effortlessly destroyed the enemy, before standing tall over the fallen destruction.

Asuka clutched her chest with her good hand. She could tell who was piloting that machine. There was no doubt in her mind.

“Shinji?” she whispered the name of the fighter who had fallen asleep from exhaustion in the cockpit.

_Legends never die…_

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but felt like a good stopping point. You knew Shinji wouldn’t stay on the sidelines for long. The Beast is a powerful weapon, but will Shinji learn to control it? Also there’s a deeper meaning to that nightmare Shinji had. You’ll see soon enough. And to answer a question on ff net, I am tweaking a few Macross things, such as Minmay already being an idol from the start. I figured it would be a nice touch if her music was what Shinji listened to on the SDAT in the anime. 
> 
> Song credit was Legends Never Die by Against the Current. It’s Macross/Robotech so of course there is gonna be music. The title of this story itself is based on a song, one from an old PS1 era video game which had some similarities to Robotech AND Eva both. But hang on to your butts, dear readers. The ride is about to get fun.

**Author's Note:**

> more detail on what's happened with both Shinji and Asuka and the Macross crew coming next!


End file.
